The Event
by ParadiseForest
Summary: Jack and Elsa get back from a date, and things get a little bit heated...


**OK. Hey guys. Yes, I know I haven't updated my other stories but I promise you I am still going to continue them. Just hang on till then. So. I've never written smut before. But I read a lot, like ALOT. So this is gonna be pretty damn lewd and disturbing and unnatural so if you are a bit squeamish of stuff which seems god damn weird and shouldn't exist then DO NOT READ. This is for my bae, who loves jelsa smut, with many other OTPS. So, my people. Brace yourselves and hold on tight. Remember you chose to read it, its your fault if you get nightmares. Watch out, It's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Frozen nor ROTG. If I did I probably would cross over with Disney and make Jelsa canon lmao. **

The brightness of the sun shone down on the couple as they lay staring at the sky peacefully. Earlier that day they had a picnic and spent the whole day walking around aimlessly while randomly cracking jokes once in a while.

They had settled on sitting under a big chestnut tree, upon a hill suffocated in soft green grass. Jack and Elsa lay there in each other's embrace as they just looked up at the fluffy clouds and the setting sun, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. As soon as the sun had gone up, it had quickly started to set as night drawled in. The couple decided enough was enough for today and started to pack their stuff and begin their way back home.

They walked hand in hand as they walked back silently, Elsa being the one to break the ice.

"Hey Jack?" She says, looking up at Jack with big eyes.

Jack snaps out of his trance and looks towards his smiling girlfriend.

"Thanks for today. I've had a great time!" Elsa tells him.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime" Jack says happily, looking at Elsa.

The smitten couple continued their walk back to their flat together once in a while one of them would create small talk, which of course turns into a full blown conversation. As they reached their flat, Jack unlocks the door and opens the door for Elsa.

"Ladies first" Jack smirks as Elsa gracefully enters the foyer of their flat.

"Thank you, kind gentleman" Elsa replies sweetly, pulling Jack into the flat with her, and kicking the door shut with her foot. Before anything else could happen, Jack pins Elsa up against the door, making her gasp. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Elsa's slender fingers went straight up to tangle themselves up in Jacks sterling silver hair, as Jacks hands moved up and down Elsa's sides before ceasing at her waist.

Ice started to crawl up the walls as their makeout session got more heated than ever. Jacks hands gripped possessively at Elsa's hips and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Jack carefully carried Elsa up the stairs to their bedroom.

Kicking open the door to their room, Jack carefully lay Elsa down on their grand four poster bed. Jack leaped on top of Elsa, careful not to hurt her, and began ripping off her clothes including his own.

"I've been waiting all day for this moment" Elsa breathes heavily as Jack peppers kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone, leaving a small but visible lovebite.

"So have I. You have no idea how aroused I feel right now" Jack replies huskily.

Before Jack could continue with anything else, Elsa stops him in his tracks.

"Jack, I've been thinking. I've wanted tonight to be special because it's Valentines day and everything. So I thought we could 'spice up our love life' by doing something different tonight instead of the usual." Elsa smirked up at her confused boyfriend who lay before her.

"Oh ok what were you thinking of doing?" Jack questions, wondering whether he should be scared of what is about to happen.

Elsa just smiles brightly at her boyfriend and leans over to the right of her bed, and fiddles around in one of her bedside drawers. She made a satisfied grunt, as if she had found what she was looking for. When a Elsa pulled out the mysterious item, Jacks face went bright red. The item in question; is in fact a strap-on dildo.

"E-Elsa, what w-were you t-thinking of doing with t-that t-thing?" He stutters, staring at the 5" strap on purple and black dildo. Jack tried to tear his eyes away, but he found that he couldnt. Suddenly, he weirdly felt a bit turned on by the 5" superficial penis.

"Well. I was thinking that maybe we could try some roleplay. It's quite straight-forward really. I'll do the part of the male, and you can be the female. See? Easy enough, right?" Elsa says happily, her smile as bright as the sun.

"Ok, let's try it then" Jack says quietly, not really sure where this is going.

Elsa grins, and launches herself at Jack, pinning him down with his arms above his head and her breasts dangling in his face. Jack swallows as her breasts hit his face. Jack tentatively licks her nipple, a moan erupting from her as he does so.

Jack and Elsa start making out, kissing passionately and as fervently as the other. Soon, the short lived make out session ended, leaving both participants breathing heavily, sitting back trying to catch their breaths. Elsa quickly turns away from Jack, and puts on the strap on.

Jack looks at her, the feeling of fear and excitement covered his facial features.

"Ok are you ready?" Elsa asks, tilting her head a bit, obviously trying to turn him on a bit more.

"Well uh, how do you want me to be positioned? On my hands and knees or just lying on my belly?"Jack asks her quizzically.

"I think it would be easier for you to be on your hands and knees, and it would certainly turn me on more if you do. And maybe after this I will let you do whatever you want with me" She says flirtatiously, sexually biting her lip.

Watching this go on, he felt himself harden a bit. Slowly getting on his hands and knees, he awaits what will become of him right now. He felt Elsa's small soft hands grip tightly at his hips, and he felt the hard, cold plastic against his right hole.

"Are you ready now?" Elsa mumbles, more to herself than to Jack.

"Yes. Go ahead." Jack says quickly, he just wants it to be over and done with. Jack had never experienced any type or foreplay or roleplay with toys, sexually before. Being a new experience, he felt scared but very excited, wondering what things could 'spice up their love life'.

Before anything else could happen or be said, Elsa slowly but briskly thrusts the dildo into him. Jack felt mixed feelings about this. At first he felt an immense amount of pain, which quickly turned into pleasure.

Never before had he felt such pleasure in his entire life.

Ice spread like wildfire across the canopy of their bed and the aqua blue walls. Soon enough, the entire room was smothered in ice, and it was slowly starting to snow.

Elsa's thrusts became harder and quicker, trying desperately to match the rhythm of Jacks hips. Just at that moment, the strap on rammed into his prostrate, making Jack go over the edge, and creamed all over himself.

Elsa slowed down her thrusting, and soon she came to a stop and slowly pulled out. Jack felt unusually empty, wondering whether this is what females feel like after they have had sex.

Elsa swiftly slipped out of the strap on, and discarded it to the floor by the side of their bed.

"So how was it? Being fucked like a girl, by a girl?" Elsa laughs.

Jack frowns at her attempt to be funny and looked away, blush appearing on his cheeks.

"It felt very unnatural. But it was pleasurable." Jack answered, bluntly.

"I hope you got something out of that as well as me"

Elsa giggles lightly. " Of course I did. Why would I want to have sex but not feel pleasurable? It would just be weird! And it looks like you've got a little something there." Elsa points to Jacks chest, which is covered in white semen.

Jacks face went bright red, mortified by the sight of it.

"I think I'll have a shower." Jack says hurriedly, sprinting towards the bathroom.

"I'll join you!" Elsa pipes up, making Jack turn around and smirk at his girlfriend.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there!" Jack yells, grinning at Elsa.

Elsa runs into the bathroom quickly, pushing Jack in with her and slamming the door shut, but not without locking it. The couple begin making out once again, both fondling each other quite harshly.

They made their way into the shower together, cold water streams down their butt naked bodies.

Jack grasps at Elsa's waist, pulling her flush against him, skin against skin, cold water hitting their already hot and cold skin turning them on even more.

Leaning in, Jack whispers, "This time, I'm the man" He says, voice huskier than it was earlier.

Elsa looks up at Jack, and whispers the two words he has been waiting for, for a very long time.

"Take me"

And he did. He thrusted his pelvis against hers, his penis filling her wetness as he lets out an exasperated moan, in tune with Elsa's own.

"Fuck me Jack, fuck me HARDER!" Elsa screeches into his ear, her hands fiddling with his long blonde pubes, braiding them while he takes her there and then in the shower.

Elsa wraps her legs around Jack's waist, giving him more access. Elsa's inner walls clenched against Jack's throbbing dick, climax inching closer every second. Jack kissed Elsa's neck, leaving a few small lovebites. He moved to her right ear, and licked her earlobe, inflicting a small moan to come out between her extreme panting.

"Jack, I'm coming! Come with me, ok?" Elsa gasps loudly to Jack, making eye contact with him.

Sweat trickled down their bodies, their hot-cold sex becoming wilder and wilder every second.

"I'm coming too, Elsie." Jack says.

Jacks thrusting became slower as their climax came, making both of them shudder violently.

Jack pulls out of Elsa, as she untangles her legs from around his waist.

The two of them continue showering together, once in a while they'd end up making out again, and enjoying each other's presence.

Soon enough, they got out of their never ending shower, and dried off and into clean clothes.

Both of them got into bed together, Jack hesitantly kicking away the used strap on, which was used earlier that day. Jack reminisced the previous events, making him cringe.

Cuddled up, Elsa pulls up the comforter over the two of them. The two of them stared into each other's eyes, with Jack staring into Elsa eyes as blue as the sky, and Jacks eyes as blue as the ocean.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it." Elsa whispers quietly. Jack turns to her and grins.

"All I can say, it's been pretty damn eventful" Elsa giggles at his statement, snuggling up closer to Jacks chiseled chest, closing her eyes.

"And I've enjoyed every second of it, because I've been with you." Jack whispers into her ear, Elsa's peaceful face erupting with a small smile, her beautiful fade becoming more beautiful, if that was possible.

"So have I. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Elsa."

The love struck couple fall asleep, together happily in each other's arms.

**All I can say is, I really couldn't help myself but add some humorous detail in there. Whether you spotted it or not, I will probably never know. Hopefully you won't sue me for ruining your sanity and destroying your innocence, if you have any left. Like I said before, it was made for a friend, so don't send me hate because 'It's disturbing and ridiculous, what is wrong with you', because I don't give a shite and what is even the point. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Tell me in the reviews if there's any mistakes or anything. Like any normal human, I hate spelling mistakes and stuff. Or is that just me. Idk.**

**Thanks for reading! If you got this far, I pray for you and thank you so much! Review, favourite, whatever. I love you guys anyway. **


End file.
